Lily & James: Their Story
by potterheadhammans
Summary: The story of Lily Evans and James Potter, accompained by their magical friends. Their years at Hogwarts, the fun they had, and all the jokes they shared. Fall in love with this story time and time again. Read and be a part of this world.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

Lily Evans was sitting at her kitchen table, eating her toast, topped with chocolate spread and sipping orange juice. She had startling green eyes and dark red hair, that curled ever so slightly. Her eleven year old mind was entirely focused on her favourite television programme, Tom & Jerry, completely oblivious to her sisters wails and moans in the background.  
>'Muuum! I'm nearly 15! Why can't I go out with himm? Pleaaase!' Petunia screamed at her mother.<br>'You turned 14 only three months ago Petunia, and no you aren't going out with him on that day, as it is my birthday and we are all going for a lovely meal out.' Grace Evans retorted with a snap.  
>Matthew Evans walked down the stairs and took his usual place at the breakfast table, opposite Lily and next to Petunia.<br>'What is she moaning about now, Lils?' He said, picking up his daily edition of The Sunday Times.  
>'I don't know, something about her current boyfriend..' Lily murmured.<br>Matthew Evans grimaced slightly and resumed his paper. Boyfriends as far as he concerned, shouldn't exist until at least 25.  
>'Mumm, you have a birthday every year, I'll go to the- ARGHHH!'<br>Petunia suddenly screamed with fright, waking Lily up out of her morning cartoon, Grace spilt her cup of tea and Matthew accidently ripped his paper in half. 'WHat in devils name do you think you are doing Petunia Grace Evans, you scared us-' Matthew began but stopped abruptly.

Making its way towards the Evans' open kitchen window was a chocolate feathered tawny owl, attatched to it's foot an envelope. Neatly and precisely, it landed, ruffled it's feathers importantly and stuck out its leg. Grace Evans slowly inched towards it, untied the letter and read:  
>Miss Lily Anne Evans<br>61 Cherry Wood Drive  
>Hassocks.<p>

'Here, Lils it's for you.' She whispered, white with shock.  
>With trembling hands, Lily reached forward, took the envelope, slit it in one fluid movement and read:<br>Dear Miss Lily Anne Evans,  
>You have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will have to attend platform 9 and 34 at 11:00am on the 1st of September at Kings Cross Station. Attached are you school supply list, we hope to see you soon.  
>Yours Faithfully,<br>Minervra McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress.<p>

Once Lily had read the letter, a sharp knock on the front door was heard. For a couple of seconds nobody spoke, nor answered the door. Finally, Grace got up and opened the door. Her gasp was as clear as a bell, consequently Matthew, Petunia and Lily came running.  
>In the doorway stood an old woman of 60. This part was hardly surprising, however her choice of attire was, confusing to the Evans to say the least.<br>'Goodmorning, I assume you recieved your letter then, Miss Evans?' She said, briskly. 'Good, Good.'  
>And with that she swept into the Evans household with a flourish.<br>'I love the way you used purple to highlight this room, Mr and Mrs Evans, it really does the space justice.' the woman said, admiring the front room. She looked at the plush cream sofa and promptly sat down.  
>'Now, my name is Proffessor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. You Lily Evans are a witch. A muggleborn at that.' She said, her dull grey eyes lighting up as she spoke. But Petunia answered.<br>'Lily, a witch? Excuse me Miss, but are you mental?' Petunia spoke, Lily could almost see the jealousy clouding her eyes as she said it.  
>'No offence taken Miss Evans, however next time you say something similar, I may not be so forgiving. I am old, yes certainly, but not insane.' Professor McGonagall said, her eyes twinkling with merriment. 'Now I apologise for the short meeting but I have to go see to other students, it is my duty too I'm afraid, Goodbye for now Lily Evans.' and with that she popped into thin air and disappeared.<p>

That was the meeting three weeks ago, and now Lily Evans was standing outside the wall of platform 9 and platform 10.  
>*This is it.* She thought, staring at the bricked wall. Turning around she said,<br>'Bye Mummy, Bye Daddy, love you all. Tell 'Tuney I love her too.' Lily said, excitement clear in her trembling voice.  
>'Bye Lils, have a good time, write lots with your new owl, Sunshine it's name was, wasn't it?' Matthew chattered on, trying not to cry. His baby was leaving to a world in which he couldn't protect her.<br>Hugging him she said 'I will miss you Daddy.'  
>'Goodbye darling, remember I packed all your books in the left hand side of your trunk, your owl treats are inside your Cauldron..' Grace babbled on, silencing only when lily hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.<br>'Bye Mum, Bye Dad,' she said as she leant against the brick wall.  
>'Bye Lily.' was the last thing she heard as she slipped through the wall. On the other side she gasped.<br>A scarlet steam train, with the word HOGWARTS engraved at the front stood proudly, smoke billowing from it funnel. A porter took her trunk and she carried Sunshine and her satchel into an empty compartment.  
>The silver clock in the wall chimed 11 and the train immediately sped off, siblings and parents waving madly on the platform as the train rounded a corner, out of sight.<p>

A few minutes later the compartment door slid open and revealed a girl, with chocolate brown eyes and dirty blonde hair cut into a bob.  
>'Hello, can I sit with you? I can't find anywhere else!' she said with a clear voice.<br>Lily, wanting to make a good first impression, nodded saying 'Yes, of course you can! I'm Lily Evans, you are..?'  
>'Oh yeah, I'm Francessca, Cessca for short, this is my first year is it yours?'<br>Lily knew from that moment on Cessca and her were going to be good friends. After a couple of minutes two more girls appeared at the doorway,  
>'May we sit with you? Everywhere else is full.'<br>Lily and Cessca nodded, saying yes.  
>The taller one of them introduced herself as Stephanie and the smaller one was Bella.<br>At first Bella seemed shy, but Lily soon found out she spoke when she wanted to say something and not for the sake of it. When she did speak however, something hilarious often came out, sending the girls into fits of laughter. Bella was small with straight, glossy, dark brown hair and large, dark blue eyes. She had a small nose and dimples appeared whenever she smiled, so her dimples were often on show.  
>Stephanie however was quite the opposite, she was of a average height and spoke most of the time. Everything she said was hilarious and the girls soon found out she loved to play tricks and pranks. She had a devilish smile and large light blue eyes. Her face was so freckly she seemed to have a tan and her long hair was also red like Lily's, however hers was much lighter, more strawberry blonde than Lily's deep scarlet locks.<p>

The four girls clicked instantaneously, and chattered for the entire train journey.  
>A magical voice spoke out 'We will arrive in just under 5 minutes. Please ensure you have all your animals and luggage with you and your uniform is appropriate. Thankyou.'<br>A mad scrambled ensued as the four girls dived about for their clothes.

Once the train had stopped, and the girls had jumped out of the train, Lily almost immeadiately stood on another boys foot.  
>'Ouch!' he said, aghast that someone would do that.<br>'Oh, ooops, sorry!' Lily quickly apologised,  
>'Don't you know who I am?' he said with an air of pride in his voice.<br>'Er.. No?' Lily replied, getting hacked off by this arrogant young boy. He was her age, they were all new, how was he more important/spectacular?  
>'What! I am James William Potter.' He said, trying to sound impressive.<br>'Great,' Lily said sarcastically, 'I'm Lily Evans, now get out of the way, your blocking the path.' and with that, she strode past the boy, Cessca, Stephanie and Bella closely following behind her.  
>'I cannot believe you just did that!' Cessca screamed excitedly, jumping up and down with glee.<br>'Neither can I!' Stephanie giggled hysterically.  
>'Why?' Lily asked, an amused smile on her face.<br>'That was James Potter. An arrogant idiot. Just because the Potter family is well respected he expects everyone to treat him like royalty and you didnt!' Bella managed to say, between all her giggles.  
>'Ah well.' Lily said, not really caring, 'hopefully I won't be anywhere near him at all this year!'<br>The girls all looked at each other and burst out laughing simultaneously.  
>'Come on, let's all get into our boat!' Cessca managed to choke out.<p>

**************

Meanwhile in another boat, James Potter was flabbergasted that someone had spoken to him that way! *How dare she!* He thought to himself, then he said it aloud.  
>'How dare she?' he said, indignantly.<br>'Well mate, you sounded like a prat.' Sirius said with a smile.  
>'Yeah, you sounded like a right idiot.' Remus agreed.<br>'Haha.' Peter chuckled.

James and Sirius had been bestfriends since the age of 3. They had been inseparable since they had blown apart the garage together at James' house, using his mothers wand. James was a scrawny boy, with large hazel eyes and hair that didn't stay flat. At all. Siruis on the other hand had floppy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. They had met Remus and Peter on the train, and had decided to become friends with them. Remus had sandy brown hair and light blue eyes, whilst Peter was quite small with tufts of mousy brown hair and grey eyes.  
>'Hmphh.' James sulked moodily.<br>'Cheer up, we are nearly there!' Peter smiled, glancing up at the big mysterious castle before them.  
>'Come on, firs' years this way!' A huge man shouted. He was twices as tall as an average man, with hands the size of dustbin lids, but he had a huge smile and twinkling, merry eyes.<br>'Come on, up the steps, mind ya' dont trip.' He shouted to all the scared children.  
>Gasps of Wonderment was heard continually throughout the large crowd of the excited first years.<br>'Wow, look at that,' A small boy gasped, gazing at the whomping willow.  
>A group of giggly girls screamed as a slug split into two, beneath their feet.<br>As the party passed through the magnificent double doors, and as they were gazing at the fine details, a floating man with a lime green bow and a matching bowler hat swooped down upon them and threw a red water balloon at their heads. Cackling to himself, he continued to launch water bombs at the, now screaming, first years.  
>'Lickle, ickle firsty years, watch them scream is a funny sight to old Peeves.' The man flew upside down and started to blow raspberrys as he launched more bombs.<br>'PEEVES!' Professor McGonagall strode into the main hall with a fierce look on her face. Lily squirmed, she decided she never wanted to get on the bad side of her.  
>'PEEVES, AWAY WITH YOU!' She screamed, pulling out her wand.<br>Peeves eyed the wand warily and said, 'Okay, I'll go, have a good feast!'  
>He threw the remaining bombs into the air and flew away, cackling madly to himself.<br>The first years scattered as the remaining bombs flooded the enterance. With a quick flourish of her wand, Professor McGonagall banished the water, turned to the large man and said,  
>'You may join the feast Hagrid, I will take it from here.'<br>The man nodded and strode away, shaking his mad curly black hair and beard, splattering the hallway with water.

'Organise yourselves into a staright line, two abreast please. Smarten yourselves up and prepare to be sorted.' She said, eyeing Peter's upturned collar and a young boys muddy shoes.  
>'When your ready, follow me.' Professor McGonagall turned and swept into the Main Hall, the double doors opening of their own accord.<p>

The Main Hall was a huge room, reminding Lily of a Cathedral, with four long tables, stretching down the entire length. Students sat at these, watching the first years enter. At the very front stood another long table, but this one was occupied by the professors. At the center of this table sat an old man, dressed in deep blue robes, wearing a matching pointed hat. Half moon shaped spectacles perched on his nose and the tips of his fingers rested upon the arms of his grand chair.  
>'That's the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore,' Cessca whispered to Lily, 'He's a very powerful wizard.'<br>'Ahh, thanks.' Lily murmured back, her eys still watching him. Then all at once, the old mans gaze directed straight at her. Lily blushed and look down. Cessca, next to her, giggled.  
>Once the first years had walked down the entire hall, they stopped and gathered to look at a rickety old stool, where a hat sat jauntily, a rip near the brim of the hat open and sang:<br>Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<br>All the first years, just stared at the hat in amazment as Professor McGonagall announced,  
>'When I call your name, come sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head and you willl be sorted. Now, Alberts Callum.'<br>A tall boy with floppy blonde hair strutted up to the stool ans smirked as he sat on the stool. Barely three seconds after the hat had touched his head the hat screamed for the entire hall to hear,  
>'SLYTHERIN!'<br>The table on the far left screamed with appreciation as the boy strode up towards that table and sat down.  
>'Black, Sirius.'<br>It's Potters Pal Lily thought as the boy with floppy dark brown hair strode up to the hat.  
>As Sirius sat down on the stool and placed the hat on its head, Lily noticed a girl on the Slytherin table look up with interest. She had hair similar to Sirius and looked similar too. Must be a family relative. Lily thought.<br>Sirius sat on that stool for a long time. Lily could see him grinning and chuckling to himself. Eventually the rip opened and the hat shouted,  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<br>'WHAT ON EARTH? SIRIUS BLACK WAIT UNTIL YOUR MOTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS. YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILYS NAME, TRAITOR!' The girl Lily had noticed earlier had stood up and started screaming at Sirius, oblivious to the dissaproving look the professors were giving her.  
>'Sorry Cousin of mine. And I advice you to get a grip.' Sirius said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he strived to keep a straight face. Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table on the middle right, which after a delayed moment of shock had started to clap and scream wildly.<br>Lily heard James Potter mutter, 'Yes!' and turned around to face him. He gave her a sarcastic smile, to which Lily replied with a signature 'Evans Eye Roll.'  
>'Blackholly, Jessica.'<br>'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Durrant, Stephanie.'  
>Bella, Cessca and Lily all chourused 'Goodluck!' As Stephanie walked nervously up to the stool, her long strawberry-blonde hair swaying mesmirisely.<br>'GRYFFINDOR!'  
>With a smile, she jumped off the stool and strode towards the Gryffindor table, she sat down and smiled at Bella, Cessca and Lily, inwardly praying they all got into Gryffindor with her.<br>The sorting continued for a while, Lily becoming more agitated all the while until,  
>'Evans, Lily.'<br>Lily gulped and nervously strode towards the stool, not purposely ignoring the 'Goodluck' Cessca and Bella gave her. She sat down and place the hat on her head and waited.  
>Hello, Lily Evans.<br>Hello, err hat?  
>My have you got a interesting brain. A kind and forgiving nature, a helpful smile and a courage the size of a mountain. ooh my, the Brains you have, and a good thirst to prove yourself. Where shall I put you?<br>Please, not Slytherin or Gryffindor.  
>Not them eh? Well better be<br>'GRYFFINDOR!'  
>Lily smiled with relief and hopped off the stool, nearly missing the last message the hat gave her,<br>Lily Evans, we shall meet again. Fulfill your destiny, it is your duty.  
>Lily turned in shock, turned back to the Gryffindor table hesitantly and continued to the table.<br>'LILY!' Stephanie screamed with joy.  
>'Stephanie! Thank God I am with you!' Lily screamed forgetting the Hats last message.<br>Lily sat down next to Stephanie and smiled. This was certainly a friendship to last.  
>'Goodheart, Alice.'<br>A short girl with shoulder length curly blonde hair walked up to the stool, sat down and chuckled.  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<br>The girl hopped off the stool and went and sat next to Stephanie and Lily, who both smiled warmly at her.  
>Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sorted into Gryffindor, they came and sat next to Sirius, opposite Stephanie and Alice.<br>'Potter, James.'  
>James strutted up to the stool sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Barely after placing the hat on his head the hat shouted,<br>'GRYFFINDOR!'  
>Nooo, Lily groaned inwardly.<br>'Bad Luck Lils.' Stephanie sympathised with Lily, however winking at the same time.  
>Dylan Smith was sorted into Ravenclaw and Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin. Others were also sorted but Lily had switched off, she was gazing absent-mindly at the enchanted ceiling. However a name brought her back to reality,<br>'Tolworthy, Bella.'  
>Bella walked up to stool, having after recieved a 'Goodluck' from Cessca. She was praying that she too would be in Gryffindor with Stephanie and Lily. After a minute or two of Lily and Stephanie impatiently waiting the hats rip open and shouted,<br>'GRYFFINDOR!'  
>With a smile at Cessca, she practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a screaming Stephanie, Lily and Alice.<br>'Yesss!' Lily was screaming,  
>'WOOO!' Stephanie was yelling,<br>'yay! yay! yay!' Alice was chanting  
>To the amusement of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The girls, after quitening down, linked arms and pleaded for Cessca to be with them. Lily especially, she really like Cessca.<br>Oliver Turner and Jack Turner (twins) were both sorted into Hufflepuff, then Professor McGonagall read out,  
>'Williams, Francessca.'<br>Cessca walked confidently up to the stool, knowing she would be in Gryffindor, her entire family had always been in Gryffindor- they were related to Godric Gryffindor. And sure enough barely seconds after the hat touched her bobbed dirty blonde hair the hat shouted,  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<br>She placed the hat down and walked away to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Bella. The line of Girls went, Alice, Stephanie, Lily, Bella and now Cessca. Opposite them the Boys went Frank, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. The sorting continued until every first year had been sorted.

As Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet the entire hall feel silent as everyone anticipated his annual speech.  
>'Welcome to all our first years, and welcome back to our elders, professors and students alike. There is a speech to be made, however now is not the appropriate time. Therefore I have a mere two words left to say, Tuck In.'<br>He resumed his seat, and struck up a conversation with Professor McGonagall. Meanwhile the golden plates laid out suddenly filled up with every food imaginable. From soups to roasted chickens and from chips to chutneys, the students ladled themselves generous helpings of anything they fancied.  
>'Yes! Chilli Con Carne! My favourite!' Lily said, with a happy smile.<br>'Ew Evans, why have spiced turd when you can have Roast Chicken? Delicious and tasty!' James said, a superior smirk on his face.  
>'Because, Potter. I happen to like 'Spiced Turd'. You on the other hand like to eat oily chickens. Lush much?' came Lily's sarcastic reply.<br>James Potter grimaced in defeat, and returned to his dinner in silence. Lily on the other hand grinned a triumphant smile and happily continued chatting whilst devouring her meal. Once everyone had scraped their plates clean, and only the crumbs remained the dishes cleaned themselves and mounds of dessert reappeared in their place. Lily and James both dove for the succulent treacle tart.  
>'You go first.' James said without thinking, his gentleman manners his mother had influenced kicking in.<br>'Err, thanks..' Lily said, a confused expression etched upon her face.  
>James blushed crimson at his mistake but patiently waited for the spoon. Siruis and Remus snorted into their chocolate puddings, only making james blush harder.<p>

Once the golden plates had been magically cleaned for the second time, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet for the second time, as before, silence fell like water over the entire hall.  
>'Right, now we are fully fed, I intend to give some start of term notices. These won't be too long as I see many droopy faces before me. Firstly, The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, First Years may like to know, and some of our older students may do well to remember this as well,' He said, winking at a certain few students. 'Mr Filch would also like me to remind you that Zonko's products are banned, as are other items. The entire list consists of 467 items, as I understand. Anyone wishing to see the list may go speak to Mr Filch at anytime, convienent to him- of course.' Dumbledore smiled as he said this, a sparkle in his eye.<br>'Now, as everyone is sleepy, I suggest we all go to our long awaited beds. Pip, Pip.' He sat down and rested his fingers together in a prayer postion like way, watching (unknown to them) Lily and James walk up to their domitries.  
>'New must happen, before Fate. The old lie.' The old man murmured to himself.<p>

**************

Lily opened the door to their room and squealed in delight. There were six beds, all with trunks at their feet. Lily, recognising her trunk launched herself at her bed. Hers was next to the arched glass door leading to a stone balcony. They had a great view of the school grounds. The Forbidden Forest and the Lake were all in view. Lily gazed out the window dreamily, once back to reality she noticed her bed was opposite to Alice. Cessca was next to her and next to Cessca was Bella. Cessca was opposite Stephanie and the opposite bed to Bella wasn't occupied, yet. They all giggled as they unpacked their possessions. After five minutes a girl with long curly raven hair waltzed into the room.  
>'Hello,' She said with a smile, 'My name's Una, Una Potter.'<br>Simultaneously all the girls gasped,  
>'Are you related to James?' Alice asked, a grin appearing on her face.<br>_Please say no, please say no.  
><em>'Yes,'  
><em>Nooo!<br>_'But we are only cousins, thank god. I don't think I could cope with his abnormally large head. His ego is the size of America.' She said, flinching at some unpleasant memory.  
>The girls laughed appreciatively.<br>_We are going to be good friends.  
><em>'So what are your names?' Una asked, settling down on her bed.  
>'I'm Cessca.'<br>'I'm Alice.'  
>I'm Bella.'<br>'I'm Stephanie.'  
>'And I'm Lily,' Lily said with a smile, 'Welcome to the First Year, GIRLS ONLY dorm.' She said winking at Una.<br>'Good to be here!'  
>'Right, we have to wake up at 7am. So I'm going to bed.' Stephanie said simply, and jumped into bed, turned over and promptly shut her eyes.<br>'Er Alice?' Lily said with a giggle.  
>'Yeah..' Stephanie mumbled.<br>'You have forgotten to change into you pj's..' Cessca said, whilst Bella smothered a giggled.  
>'Argggh, knew I'd forgotten something..' Stephanie grumbled. She picked up her purple stripy pj's and matching wash bag and slouched off to the bathroom.<br>'I think we have found the 'grumpiest tired' girl of the dorm!' Alice giggled with a wink at Stephanie. She merely stuck her tounge out and flounced into the bathroom.  
>'Wow guys! Come quick! Look at the bathroom!' Stephanie exclaimed.<br>'Woah!'  
>'Awesome!'<br>'Wicked!'  
>And it was indeed. There were three sinks in a row, all with their own circular mirror above, decorated with squares of glass. On the opposite wall held three shower cubicals. However magic had made the cubicles seem smaller from the outside, inside they were huge! In the corner were two cupboards, each with three shelves, obviously one each for the girls. There were four doors leading off the bathroom of which two contained baths the size of a double beds with numerous taps, one held three toilets and the other led to a huge Jacuzzi.<br>'I'm never leaving.' Una stated.  
>'Me neither.' Lily agreed.<br>They all trooped out back to their bedrooms and dressed themselves appropriately for bed. Lily had started to hang up her photos, whilst the others used the luxiourus bathroom, when a small creature entered the room.  
>'ARGHH!' Lily screamed, her friends came running at speed,<br>'What Lily?' Cessca panted holding a toothbrush in one hand and the paste in her other.  
>'Look!' Lily shrieked.<br>'Lils, it's a house elf?' Bella said, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
>'A house- what?'<br>'A house elf!' Una exclaimed.  
>'Whats a house elf?' Lily asked, confusion clouding her eyes.<br>'I miss Lily, I am a house elf. I is called Clocky. I live to serve Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I is working in the kitchens mainly, but Professor Dumbledore told me to come and decorate the Gryffindor Tower. So which colours and patterns would you be liking?' She said, proudly.  
>'Oooh, can I have zebra stripes please?' Bella asked, practically jumping up and down with excitment.<br>'Certainly Miss.' squeaked Clocky.  
>She snapped her fingers and the wall behind Bella's bed was suddenly decorated with zebra stripes, as was her duvet cover.<br>'Ooh can I please have daisy patterns please?' Stephanie asked.  
>This continued until everyone had chosen. Cessca had a golden and scarlett theme, Lily had a Pink and Navy Blue theme, Una had a silver and blue theme and Alice had a Green and Blue stripey theme.<br>'I shall be going now misses. But I urge yous to go bed, it is eight o'clock, you have to be up at 7am!' With another snap of her fingers, Clocky dissapeared.  
>'Told you soo!' Stephanie whined, already under covers.<br>Everyone scrambled into bed, wishing each other goodnights. And within two hours sounds of snores filled the rooms.

Alice crept out of bed at 10 o'clock, unable to get to sleep. She missed her family back home. She tip-toed to the glass arch door and on to the balcony. She sat there for five minutes, gazing at the star filled sky, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. Lily, who was a very light sleeper, was awakened by the creaking of the door; slipped out of bed, put on her white dressing gown, then seeing Alice opened the door and said,  
>'Hey.'<br>'Hey, sorry for waking you,' Alice started, 'I didnt mean to I just couldn't sleep-'  
>'Hey, don't worry, I wanted to know if I could help you sleep.' Lily said, a warm smile on her face.<br>'I just miss my family, especially my dad. He is working in Australia at the moment, he's been looking forward to me going to Hogwarts for ages, and he's not… here. I mean this is a great place, and I think we are all going to be really good friends but, I just… miss him.' Alice said, another tear slipping down her face.  
>'Awh, well we are always going to be here for you. Whether I know you well or not, you can always talk to me. Okay?' soothed Lily.<br>'Yeah, thank you. But I'm going to go to bed now, I really am tired!' Alice got up and walked through the glass arch door towards her bed.  
>'Goodnight! Lily called after her. She turned around smiled then got into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the green and blue stripey pillow.<p>

Lily stayed there a little longer, watching the clouds hide the moon and stars. She shivered once, then decided that she'd better go inside before she caught a cold. Locking the glass arch door, falling into bed and pulling the golden duvet over her cold body, she thought, _This is the best thing thats ever happened to me. _

And with that she fell sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

'Cessca, wake up!'  
>Lily shook Cessca but she mumbled,<br>'Go awaaaay...' and promptly turned over.  
>Lily sighed and winked at the rest of her friends, who walked back to their bed grabbed their pillows and walked back to Cessca bed.<br>_On three, _Lily mouthed, _one... two…__  
><em>'THREE!'  
>Lily, Bella, Alice, Stephanie and Una all launched their pillows at Cessca until Cessca picked up her own pillow and whacked everyone else back. Eventually everyones pillow exploded, leaving trails of fluffy white feathers all over the dormitory. They all collapsed in a heap on Cessca's bed giggling away, until Stephanie's watch beeped.<br>'Guys, it's half seven! We need to be at breakfast for 8am!' She cried, diving onto her bed, scrabbling for her clothes. Everyone followed suit, all flinging their clothes on, pj's flying everywhere.  
>Once everyone had grabbed their bags they all stood at the doorway and admired the mess of their dorm.<br>'Oh no! Look at our room! Anyone know any cleaning spells?' Lily asked, not really caring for the answer. The girls all chorused 'No!' so they left the mess. Down the tower they climbed, all the way to the Gryffindor common room. They stepped through the portrait hole and made their way to the Main Hall, chattering loudly as they went.

They were in the middle of eating their way through their piled plates when Professor McGonagall handed their timetables out.  
>'Bella Tolworthy, Francessca Williams, Lily Evans, Alice Goodheart, Una Potter and Stephanie Durrant. There you go, see you girls soon!' She said approvingly.<p>

As she walked away, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank and another boy walked over.  
>'Hey girls, this is our roomate Jack Greenday. We are friends.' said Siruis, as he sat down and helped himself to toast.<br>As the other boys sat around him, Lily asked  
>'And who said you could sit with us?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>'Una did.' came James' quick reply.  
>'Nope, I don't recall that. I recall saying sit as far away as possible from me, actually James.' Una said, scandalised.<br>'Liar.'  
>'Jerk.'<br>'Cousin.'  
>'Go away.'<br>'Nope.'  
>Una and James, as far as Lily could tell, had their banter but she could see that they loved each other really.<br>'Hey Lily, how was your night?' Remus asked with interest as he bit into some marmalade covered toast, ignoring Una and James conversation.  
>'It was good thanks, yours?' Lily asked, with mutual interest.<br>'Yeah, it was good.' Remus replied.  
>'Looking forward to charms first?' Remus asked, glancing down at her timetable and comparing it with his, 'Hey, we are with you!' he exclaimed.<br>'Urgh, great.' Sirius replied, spraying Stephanie with egg and bacon.  
>'Ew, Black. Chew your food, then talk.' Stephanie scolded.<br>Sirius swallowed then said,  
>'Thanks for the advice Durrant, by the way, you have a bit of apple stuck between your front two teeth.' Came his quick retort, before stuffing his face with more bacon.<br>A little bit further down the table Bella and Jack were having a conversation.  
>'Hey, it's Bella right?' Jack asked, helping himself to a croissant.<br>'Yeah, how'd you know?' Bella asked, biting into an apple.  
>'Lucky guess.'<br>'Sure. Tell me.'  
>'Remus told me.. I don't stalk you, don't worry!' winked Jack.<br>'So..' Bella said, blushing.  
>'Yeah, do you play Quidditch?' Jack asked, buttering his croissant generously.<br>'Yeah, I do, Chaser. My sister is Becca Tolworthy she plays keeper for Pudlemere United. Heard of them?' Bella asked, discarding her apple core on her plate. Jack choked on his croissant.  
>'Your Becca Tolworthy's sister?' He said, sounding amazed, 'She's amazing. You have alot to live up to!'<br>'Yeah, my brothers in Fourth Year, Oliver Tolworthy? He's the Gryffindor Keeper and I have a younger sister called Molly who's coming to Hogwarts in two years time, she's a beater. I have a big family.' Bella giggled, 'What about you?'  
>'Oh I have a sister, shes three and a half.'<br>'Ah how cute! Whats her name?'  
>'Jasmine, or Jazzy.' Jack said, buttering another croissant.<br>'Awh cool! I'd love to have a really young brother or sister, I bet shes cute.' Bella said wishfully.  
>'Cute but devillish all the same.' winked Jack.<br>'Awh, right well we had better get to lessons. What have you got first?'  
>'Charms, you?'<br>'Yeah, Charms.' grinned Bella.  
>'Ah cool, walk with me?' asked Jack, sliding a glance at Bella who blushed profusely.<br>'Sure.' Bella answered, blushing tomato red.

They got up, and everyone else followed suit. Bella and Jack led the way, Cessca, Una, Lily, Alice and Stephanie all giggling as they watched Bella and Jack make small talk. The Mauderers (James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank) all gave each other confused looks, as to wonder why Jack was talking to a girl.  
>'Jack,' James asked, 'Why are talking to a- ' James never finished his sentance, for Lily had clapped her hand over his mouth.<br>'Ebaaavnas?' Mumbled James.  
>'Shut up Potter. Can't you tell they dont want to be interupted? Fool.' Lily snapped, taking away her hand, and wiping it down her school skirt.<br>'What? Bro's before Hoe's isn't it?' Sirius questioned.  
>'Yeah!' James agreed.<br>'Yeah, but not now you idiot.' Stephanie snapped, as Lily, Cessca, Una, Alice and herself strode past the boys.

They had reached the Charms classroom fairly quickly, and lined up outside. A tiny professor, no higher than Bella, walked out and squeaked,  
>'Good morning boys and Girls, enter and sit corresponding to the plan on the chalkboard. No adjustments please. There is a truth spell on the desk, just to be forewarned. Oh and my name is Professor Flitwick.'<br>He walked back into the classroom, closely followed by Jack and Bella. Lily glanced at the seating arrangment and saw to her pleasure she was to be seated next to Remus. She sat down and began to take out her books, quills and wand. Remus began to sit down next to her, giving her a warm smile when-'  
>'Oh,' squeaked Professor Filtwick, 'I have made a mistake, James, swap with Remus and Severus, swap with Jack.'<br>The respected students swapped places, and while Bella smiled with excitment, _Yess! I get to sit next to Jack! _Lily groaned, _No! Potter of all people.  
><em>'But Sir, thats not necess-' James started,  
>'Shh, Mr Potter.I said no adjustments, Now sit!' squeaked Professor Flitwick.<p>

With a grumpy expression, James switched with Remus, glad to be rid of Una, his previous companion.  
>"Now boys and girls, meet the person you will be sitting next to for, well at least the next year." Professor Flitwick said with a smile.<br>_Urgh,_ thought Lily, _I get the lovely partner for Potter for at least a year. A whole year? Ohmymerlin…  
><em>Similar thoughts were passing through James' head, as he too inwardly groaned at this news.

The day passed quickly, with Lily soon finding out she had a talent for Charms and Potions. Although she had an immediate dislike for Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, it didn't spoil her mood as she continued chatting to her friends, laughing at jokes and working hard in lessons. She had an inward wish to be as good as all the others, especially after dinner.

Lily, Alice, Bella and Cessca were sitting at the dinner table munching through the pasta bake, choking with laughter as a third year covered in pink fur walked past. He shot them a murderous look as he stalked past, glaring at everyone. Stephanie and Una innocently sat down moments later, then too burst out laughing.  
>"Why are you guys laughing?" Bella giggled, through a mouthful of Pasta.<br>"Well I was trying to turn Elly Jenks, bright pink but," Una choked, practically rolling around on the floor laughing, "I may of turned that third year a furry pink instead!" Stephanie finished off, holding her sides.  
>Soon all the girls were laughing hysterically until Professor McGonagall looked over at them sternly. They continued to eat their dinner, chatting care-free, all until a shadow fell across the table. They all looked up to see Callum Albert, Elly Jenks and Marcus Greengrass sneering down at them.<br>"Well if isn't the golden girly Gryffindors," Sneered Callum, flicking his blonde hair and curling his upper lip.  
>The boys had been sitting nearby and six of them stood up,<br>"What do you want, Alberts?" James asked coldly, striding over to him, his hand clenched in his pocket obviously holding his wand.  
>"Oh nothing, Jamie-boy!" Elly cooed, pushing out her chest and fluttering her eyelashes.<br>At this Una, Cessca, Lily, Bella, Stephanie and Alice all snorted.  
>"What so funny? Oh do tell the joke." Elly drawled, not taking her eyes off James, although talking to the girls.<br>"Such a slapper!" Sirius commented to Remus, sharing a chuckle. Unfortunately Marcus heard him and said sharply, "Repeat that Black, what did you say?"  
>"I said, such a slapper. Because it's true, she is pushing out her very flat chest." Admitted Sirius, not in the slightest abashed.<br>"I am not a slapper!" Elly gasped, running her hands down her body and resting one hand on heart, feigning shock.  
>Meanwhile Severus Snape, and a couple of other slytherins had walked over, all wearing the identical smirks.<br>"What's going on here?" Snape asked, a twisted smile drawing on his face, glancing at the group. Finally his glance landed on Lily, her face was white with anger and clutching her wand. Inwardly he gasped, _She is stunning. And she's clever, I heard her in class, oh why did I sneer when I came over here, quick smooth my hair, oh merlin, were my hands this clammy before? Just forget her, focus on the problem at hand Severus…  
><em>James had caught Severus look at Lily and felt a rush of protectiveness overcome him.  
>"Snape," James sneered, "What do you want?"<br>"Nothing," Severus answered, glancing at Lily "Came over to see if my friends were okay, being harrassed by you Gryffindor's isn't the nicest thing ever."  
>Una had seen Severus look at Lily and felt anger boiling up within her.<br>"Snape go away, and stop looking up Lily. She doesn't appreciate slimy Slytherins looking at her as if she's a piece of meat on sale. When her tastes change to greasy-haired, snobby, righteous idiots, I'm sure she will ask you first. Until then, please go back to where you came from." Una ended her speech with a sarcastic smile, and strode away out the main hall, closely followed by the Girls and Boys, leaving the Slytherins stunned.  
>"Una, UNA!" James shouted after her, grinning wildly, "That was brilliant! You've always been my favorite cousin!" He said with a wink, after catching up with her.<br>Una laughed and replied, "Yeah, I'm the most awesomest!"  
>"Bubblehath!" called Cessca, to the portrait.<br>Everyone laughed as the portrait swung open and swallowed them up, each person soon to collapse on their beds. All of them were tired after their first day.


End file.
